


Little Wonders

by squishychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Trans Male Character, cheol's an exicted puppy lol, dysphoria being that light angst actually, shua is low key annoyed but high key in love with his dorky boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychan/pseuds/squishychan
Summary: "Just be patient Cheol, she'll kick eventually-" Jisoo gasping mid-sentence as their little one decided to deliver a swift punch to his kidneys, Seungcheol's eyes widening as the younger grabs his hand, gently pressing his palm to the rounded curve of his baby bump. "See-""Why does she always stop moving when I try to feel?!"Or, five times Seungcheol missed out on feeling the baby kick and the one time that he didn't.





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiccheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccheart/gifts).



> hello i never write seungsoo but i very much love them so here we are :D  
> anyways, this drabble was written for someone who i love with my whole heart uwu (even tho she's an actual babY)
> 
> *yes, this is mpreg in all technicalities, bc a trans male is still a male & yes, i myself am a trans male who's had such experiences so please don't @ me lmao*

_first._

“Shua?” Seungheol gently nudging Jisoo’s socked foot with his own, the pinkette groaning as he feels their little one tumble about, his hand instinctively coming to rest upon the soft swell of his growing belly.

“Hmm?” He sleepily murmurs, cat eyes half-lidded as he looks up at his boyfriend before letting out a silent yawn, nose scrunching cutely.

“Did you know that at sixteen weeks the baby is the size of an avocado?” The older’s gummy smile on full display, “Oh! And they can now make a fist and even suck on their thumb!” 

“Wha-“

“They can suck on their thumb Shua!” Seungcheol excitedly gushes, Jisoo simply rolling his eyes as their little avocado wiggles inside him, a sensation he’d only just recently begun to experience. "How fucking adorable is that?!"

"Very fucking adorable," Jisoo says with a chuckle, "I had no clue that you were actually reading those silly week-by-week fruit and veggie comparisons though." Seungcheol pouting as he sticks his tongue out at his pink haired boyfriend, Jisoo of course returning the childish action in full, the two shooting each other teasing glares before both bursting into laughter.

Seungcheol gently placing his hand on Jisoo's rounded tummy as their giggles slowly quiet down, fingers lazily tracing random shapes into the clothed skin of Jisoo's lower belly. And maybe it's because baby Hong-Choi doesn't like their other daddy invading their personal space—maybe it's not—but the definite nudge of protest they deliver has Jisoo yelping as he bolts upright, as he was unaccustomed to receiving such strong fetal movements from their little one. 

"Holy shit are you okay?!" Jisoo nodding dumbly as he cautiously runs a hand over his bump, half expecting the shit from _Alien_ to go down, stomach burst and all. Seungcheol watching his boyfriend with wide eyes, ready to dial the number of their obstetrician if need be, the protective side of him now wide awake and on high alert. "You're not going into labour are you!?"

"Wha- _of course not!" Jisoo exclaims,_ "But I think the baby just _kicked?_ I don't know really-"

"The baby kicked?!"

"Yeah," Jisoo says, face screwing up as he feels that same indescribable movement once again, shivering at the foreignness of it all, "Yep, definitely a kick or something." Jisoo chewing on his bottom lip as their little one flutters underneath his palm, his eyes slipping shut as he focuses on the supposed milestone of a moment. The reality of him carrying a miniature human being that was half himself and half Seungcheol suddenly hitting him full force, not to mention that he had a mere five months until he or she was due to arrive.

_"God I can only hope that we're ready for this...."_ Jisoo muses, images of a chubby cheeked baby girl momentarily flash by like an old movie player, a piece by piece stop motion picture of what would soon be his and Seungcheol’s future, _"Pregnancy's just the tip of the iceberg-"_ His thoughts getting interrupted by a certain someone deciding to experimentally poke at his belly, Jisoo opening his eyes to see Seungcheol's hands hovering dangerously close to his bump, the older not noticing this until his pregnant boyfriend pounces on him.

“Bad Cheol!” Jisoo scolds, swatting Seungcheol’s prodding hands away from his tummy, their little avocado perhaps just as fed up with their daddy as he is, as they’ve quit their restless fidgeting, though that doesn't last very long. Seungcheol’s lips pursed in an overdramatic pout, his cheeks puffed out in mock anger.

“Wha-What am I?! A do-“

“A dog or something? Yes, yes you are.” Jisoo huffs, “Now we’d like it if you’d keep your paws to yourself.” The younger giggling when he sees his boyfriend’s cheeks take on a rosy flush, Seungcheol a spluttering mess as he desperately fumbles for a comeback.

"But I wanna feel too!" Whining as he nuzzles into Jisoo's neck, said male suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm as his boyfriend's hot breath tickles at his jawline, the fact that he's currently a mess of pregnancy hormones certainly not doing any favors either. And for a minute Jisoo seriously wonders if that's what Seungcheol's aiming for, before he remembers the older adamantly refusing any of his recent advances for a little something more than kissing, claiming he didn't want to run the risk of hurting their baby every time that they fucked—though there's still that lingering thought of _"what if it's because he's actually disgusted with my changing body?"_ in the back of Jisoo's mind anyways. Seungcheol's dramatic one-eighty on his attitude towards their sex life honestly hurting Jisoo more than it should have, but whatever, it was just another thing to try to ignore.

"Sorry you big puppy, but it looks like they've stopped." He grumbles, having ruined his own mood with his overthinking, their child very much still wiggling about as he shoves a now moping Seungcheol off of him, "Better luck next time."

_second._

"Says here that you're now the size of papaya," Jisoo reads aloud, "And apparently you can now hear my breathing, my heartbeat, and my digestion." Turning his phone off and tossing it on the bed as his shimmies out of his pyjama bottoms, one hand supporting his sizable bump while the other alternates between holding onto the dresser and successfully tugging his pants down—yes, it feels just as embarrassing as it probably looks.

Jisoo humming quietly to himself as he shakily steps into a pair of Seungcheol's basketball shorts, as the elastic waistline didn't restrict his expanded middle. Lips pursed as he rummaged through their shared closet in search of one of his boyfriend's oversized hoodies, deliberately picking out the largest one Seungcheol owned, not caring if it made him look ridiculous. All that mattered being that it effectively hid his figure, as pregnancy unfortunately meant no more binding for him. Something he'd never had to do without, which was, well, an adjustment to say the least.

The pinkette screwing his eyes shut as he reluctantly shed his t-shirt, unconsciously holding his breath as he slipped the hoodie over him, careful not to brush against his highly sensitive chest.

_"It's for the baby,"_ He reminds himself, though that does little to stop hot tears from welling up in his eyes, _"This is just another obstacle for you to overcome, and besides, it'll be all worth it when we get to hold our little papaya in our arms."_ Forcing himself to take a couple deep breaths as he angrily wiped at his cheeks, cursing those stupid pregnancy hormones for making him be so quick to tears. _"God I'm such a m-"_

_  
_

A tiny nudge interrupting his self-loathing, Jisoo's nose wrinkling as the familiar feeling of never-ending hunger has his stomach growling nosily, their little one apparently getting tired of waiting to be fed.

"I'm sorry baby," He apologizes, "Papa didn't mean to make you wait so long," Jisoo giving his belly a loving pat as he heads for the kitchen, his bare feet softly padding against the hardwood flooring. "So what should we have baby?" He asks, head tilted as looks at the pregnancy safe foods Seungcheol had recently stocked up on, the older taking their obstetrician's advice _very_ seriously. His hand reaching for the bowl of raspberries when what is by far the strongest kick their little one has ever done is aimed right at his ribcage.

"Oh?" Jisoo pushing back at what he swears is little foot, "You don't want raspberries?" A small grin pulling on his lips when he receives yet another nudge, reaching for a yogurt tube instead, about to cut the top off when he hears his ringtone sounding from the bedroom. Jisoo sighing deeply as he speed walks to pick it up, un-open yogurt tube in hand, slightly pissed that someone had the nerve to be interrupting his snack time. Angrily snatching up his phone without so much as even bothering to check the caller ID.

"What do you want?" He deadpans, not at all attempting to hide his current irritation, "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"How cruel!" Comes the voice of Jisoo's doe eyed boyfriend, "I can't even get an "I love you" these days!" The older without a doubt pouting on the other end of the line, the image having Jisoo chuckle softly as he rolls his eyes.

"I love you~" He mocks, "Now what do you want? You're keeping the baby and I from eating."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Seungcheol says, "I was just checking in on you and our little bean," Any prior annoyance Jisoo had melting away at those words, cheeks flushing at Seungcheol's sweetness, the LA born male somehow finding himself falling even deeper in love with the older.

"Ah," Jisoo mumbles, "We're both fine, though they've been awfully active today," He adds with an afterthought, his hand drifting to rest on his tummy. "They've managed to find my ribs, which I'm sure will be their newest target from now on."

"Of course the little monkey only kicks when I'm not around!" Seungcheol whines, "It's been almost six whole months and I still haven't felt them kick! Not even _once!"_

"Quit complaining you big baby," Jisoo says with a laugh, "I'm sure you'll feel them soon enough,"

"Easy for you to say, you're the one carrying them around with you 24/7!"

"HEY!"

"What? It's only the truth!"

"I'd like to see you last one _day_ in my position, then we'll talk," The baby inside him kicking almost as if they too agree, which Jisoo finds strangely endearing, a fuzzy feeling blossoming inside his chest.

"Okay, okay," Seungcheol mutters, "You're right, but that still doesn't mean I'm not any less sad about missing out on feeling our little one kick."

"Fair enough," Jisoo replies smoothly, "But you'll feel them sooner or later, that I can promise you."

"Really?"

"Really."

_third._

“So Cheol hasn’t felt her kick yet?” Jeonghan’s voice tinged with amusement, the older expertly flipping pancakes as he balances a half asleep Jiho on his hip, a feat that has Jisoo questioning his _own_ future parenting skills.

“Nope,” He replies, Jiwoo happily gumming on a teething ring in his lap, “And when did I ever reveal that we were having a girl anyways?” Having kept the details of their twenty-fifth week ultrasound strictly confidential, Seungcheol having wanted to surprise everyone at the baby shower with a classic cheesy gender reveal.

“Just now!” Jeonghan says with that shit-eating grin of his, Jisoo muttering a curse underneath his breath, mindful of the two little ones in the room.

“I...Just don’t let Kwannie and Seok hear of this, okay? They’ll never let me live it down when they find out that _you_ knew before they did.” Jeonghan huffing as his bragging rights were taken away, but nods as he turns the oven burner off anyways.

"Oh alright," He whines, walking over to where the younger's seated, "But can I let them know that I was the first to know _after_ they find out?" Jisoo sighing to himself as sees the mischievous glint in Jeonghan's eyes, glancing down at the now fully asleep Jiho cuddled up to his father's chest, thanking the heavens the little boy had Jihoon to put a foot down when Jeonghan was too much, which Jisoo had heard from the petite policeman was more often than you'd think.

"Promise you'll back off before Seokmin starts to cry?" Jisoo warily asks, scooting over slightly as Jeonghan plops himself down on the couch, Jiwoo shrieking when she sees her papa, which in turn wakes Jiho, the younger of the twins confusedly blinking a couple times before falling right back asleep. Jeonghan softly shushing his daughter with a gentle yet firm tut, hand rubbing circles into the small of his son's back.

"Pinky promise." Jeonghan says a little too excitedly, "And that poor girl, she's never gonna be allowed to date to with Cheol as her dad." The remark having Jisoo snort, playfully hitting Jeonghan's shoulder, though they both knew Seungcheol would be a tad overprotective of the child Jisoo was currently carrying.

"Oh c'mon, Cheolie's not _that_ bad,"

"And the sky isn't blue," Jeonghan retorts, "But as much as I hate to admit it, I know Seungcheol will be the best father your brat could ever ask for." Jisoo honestly taken aback by the sincerity in those words, Jeonghan's cheeks dusted pink as he pulls a funny face for Jiwoo, Jisoo not missing how the older deliberately avoids meeting his eyes.

"What happened to the silver tongued, annoying asshat of a swindler that I used to know?" Jisoo teases, Jeonghan's cheeks only growing redder as he's lovingly made fun of, Jiwoo babbling along with her Uncle Soo, oblivious to her father's current embarrassment.

"Oh shut up-"

"Ouch!" Jisoo's face scrunching in displeasure, his grip on Jiwoo tightening for fear he'd drop the little girl out of shock, the baby's latest kick painfully knocking the breath out of his already restricted lungs.

"Are-"

"She's honestly going to be the death of me," Jisoo mutters as Jeonghan takes Jiwoo into his arms, who instantly latches onto her brother, "Already causing me pain and she hasn't even been born yet." Realization dawning on Jeonghan as he sees the younger glaring down at his bump.

"Her kicks are that strong?" Jisoo grabbing the hand that wasn't supporting the twins and placing it on his belly, Jeonghan's mouth opening in an 'o' shape as he feels his best friend's baby kick back against the weight of his palm.

"Mhmm," Jisoo hums, "She started moving at sixteen weeks and doesn't appear to be stopping anytime soon."

"Wow," Is all Jeonghan can say, palm still pressed to Jisoo's belly, "That's so cool."

"Cool?" Jisoo echoes, "It certainly doesn't feel very cool to me," And Jeonghan rolls his eyes, though his hand stays firmly in place.

"Well duh," He replies with a hint of sass, "You are the one carrying her after all, us bystanders get the experience without the pain—so yeah, we do find it cool." The smugness in his voice having Jisoo's temper flare, but it's not like that wasn't anything the pinkette _wasn't_ used to.

"Why you-"

"Watch it Joshuji," Jeonghan warns, "You and I both know how emo Cheol can be when he finds out he's missed out on something. It'd be a shame if he somehow found out that _I_ felt his kid kick before he did, now wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I _would~"_ Jisoo currently wanting nothing more than to smack Jeonghan's shit-eating grin right off his handsome face, "Now I think you owe me an apology for talking back to your elder."

"You're only two months older than me!"

"What's that I hear? I should tell Seungcheol after all-"

"Eat shit Satan!"

_fourth._

"Cheol," Jisoo's voice hoarse, praying that the moonlight streaming in through their bedroom window wouldn't reveal the red tinge to his eyes, "Cheol wake up," Shaking the older as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, Jisoo taking the opportunity to roughly wipe at his face when his boyfriend groggily starts to awaken, eyes still closed as he pushes himself into an upright position.

"Huh?" He asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a yawn, "What's wrong-"

"Everything," Jisoo blurts out, "Everything's wrong," The words coming out on their own accord, Jisoo's resolve shattering the very second he sees Seungcheol's eyes cloud with worry, Jisoo's lower lip wobbling as he tries his hardest to hold his cries in. Though that fails as soon as Seungcheol grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing twice, a wordless way the older says "I love you."

"In what way? How is-"

"I'm wrong," Jisoo hiccups, "I don't feel like me anymore, I feel like I've lost control of my own body." He sobs, the possibility of his current distress placing strain on the baby growing inside him making him feel like the shittiest person alive, wishing he could somehow find a way to detach his emotions from his pregnancy.

"I promise you that you're still the same breathtaking man I fell for all those years ago," Seungcheol murmurs, "If anything, you're even more beautiful to me." The hand that isn't in Jisoo's gently brushing away the pinkette's tears with his thumb.

"But I don't even look like a man anymore!" The younger sobs, "Men don't even get pregnant to begin with!" The soft nudges their daughter was giving him only making his tears fall faster, her presence reminding him of everything he'd had to sacrifice as an individual who bore the title of "male” the very second he decided to go through with this pregnancy. 

"Yeah, you're right," Seungcheol's brutal honesty shocking Jisoo, as he hadn't expected him to side with him on that, "But then again, you _aren't_ most men." Letting go of Jisoo's hand to cup the smaller's face, their noses touching as Seungcheol presses a kiss to his lips, Jisoo left feeling strangely cold when the older pulls away.

"And there's no one else but you in this entire world who I'd trust to carry our child," Seungcheol whispers, "Thank you Shua, thank you for doing something that I'm sure is one of the hardest things you've ever done, it means more to me than you could ever know."

"I-" Jisoo pausing when their baby girl kicks just below his navel, but he knew he couldn't tell Seungcheol this, as it would without a doubt ruin their little moment. "I really don't deserve you Cheolie,"

"I honestly don't deserve you either. But here we are, about to have an actual living, breathing baby together."

_last._

"I'm back bitch!" Soonyoung yells as he flings open the door of the couple's apartment, Jisoo simply sighing as he looks up from his computer, already regretting his choice to give the blonde one of their spare keys, as Seungcheol grew more and more worried about leaving him home alone as his due date grew nearer and nearer.

"And I bought cookies!" Practically skipping over to where Jisoo's seated at the kitchen table, "Wonu made 'em for you and the baby!" Soonyoung's smile wide as he mentions his boyfriend's name, taking the seat across from Jisoo with a thud, hands already reaching to take the lid off the tupperware container.

"O-Oh," Is all Jisoo can say in his confusion, "Tell him I said thanks," Laughing softly as the younger pushes a cookie into his hand, Soonyoung's cheeks chubby from the bites of cookie he was holding in them, ironically so reminding the older of the hamster everyone said he resembled.

"Sure thing Papa!" Jisoo's noise crinkling at the nickname, "Oh! How's the baby doing?"

"She's fine," He replies, "Still growing of course, but fine all the same."

"Does she kick?"

"She never stops kicking," Jisoo running a hand over his swollen belly, "I swear she'll be soccer player or something," And almost as if on cue, she kicks, little foot pressed right up under his palm. "She's doing it right now in fact."

"Can I feel?!"

"Sure," Jisoo gesturing for the blonde to give him his hand, the pinkette guiding Soonyoung's hand in the direction the kicks were coming from. Soonyoung's eyes growing comically wide as he feels the movements for himself, a scene Jisoo knows Wonwoo would coo over without a doubt.

"Wow," He says, "Just wow,"

_"Welp, that's another chance Cheolie just missed,"_ Jisoo thinks to himself, _"You should really stop torturing your Daddy by refusing to kick, it's getting old now."_

"Yeah," Jisoo murmurs, "Just wow indeed."

_bonus._

"Shua?" Seungcheol's voice shaky as he slowly removes his now trembling hand from his boyfriend's belly, "Wha-What was that?"

"What was what?" Jisoo answers coyly, their little girl kicking up a storm in there, wide awake after being woken up by the sound of their smoke alarm going off, as Seungcheol burnt the popcorn they were making for their regularly scheduled movie night.

"I-I felt something move!" Still stuttering as he moves his hand cautiously back to Jisoo's rounded stomach, "Like an actual kick right up under my hand!"

And Jisoo snorts, "Well yeah, babies do tend to kick while in the womb."

"So that _was_ a kick I felt?! I wasn't just imagining things?!"

"Nope," Jisoo laughs, "That was 100% a kick, trust me, I am the one carrying her after all."

"You promise you aren't shitting me?"

"I promise Cheolie, that really was our baby girl finally saying hello to her Daddy." Seungcheol's eyes welling with tears as he maneuvers himself so that he's face to face with Jisoo's tummy, who can't help but laugh at the awkward position his boyfriend's put himself in.

"Why hello to you too little lady," Seungcheol croons, "Daddy's been waiting forever to finally meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and kudos are always appreciated! tbh i just like when y'all read the messes i create lol


End file.
